End Of The Beginning, The
Chapter One by Nightshade Nightshade left the rotting cabin behind and returned to the heat of Stranglethorn. The ghost had failed her for the last time. Word from the crows had come that the orc called Narg had survived the attack. It can find its own way out of the Plaguelands. It was my own fault for not dealing with the orc myself. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. It did not matter. She still had the element of surprise for the Foresaken called Ben and there was something to be said for having victims return beaten and bloody. The psychological damage alone sent a shiver of delight up her spine. There had been whispers that the Tong were sending a caravan of silks from Silvermoon and Ben was to be a part of that mission. She was uncertain yet who was to be a part of the transport, but it seemed as though the more powerful fighters were elsewhere. Von and the mage had disappeared into the Outlands. "No doubt trying to hunt me down," she thought with a smile. The little Foresaken wench had dropped off the radar and that put the druid on edge. That one is sneaky. I'll need to take out the rest of her support system before I deal with her. As for the rest, the husband and wife had retreated to Stormwind and Kya hadn't left the Bay in a week. She looked again at the map, her finger coming to rest on Deadwind Pass. "Yes," she grinned, "Very dangerous and so remote. Not much help can come to the rescue there. And maybe, if I have a little luck, they'll send a few more tender young Tigers for me to play with. I do so love easy pickings." Chapter Two by Nightshade Nightshade finished talking to the crow and sent it on its mission. There was much work to be done and time was running short. The squat orc, Hurak, bowed as he approached. "They have left my mistress. They are heading northward through the jungle as you said they would." The druid closed her eyes and a look of peace washed across her face. "How many are there?" "Six, my mistress. Two on horseback and three on the wagons. They stopped for the pregnant human just outside of Grom'gol." Her eyes snapped open and she stared at Hurak, surprised. "Pregnant... human?" "Yes. The dark haired warrior. The one you said we were not to touch." Hurak shuffled nervously, uncertain of what kind of trouble he had just stepped in. Nightshade's mind worked fast. The crows had not told her that Kya was pregnant and who else could be the father but Von? This changed things. She quickly considered her options and altered her plan. "Tell your men to be ready. There can be no room for error in this. If even one escapes it will mean disaster. The human is to remain untouched. I have a special surprise for that one." Category:Nightshade Category:Ancient_Evils Category:Stories Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong